Early Days
by myLink'sLady
Summary: Short stories from challenge prompts.
1. A Step in the Wrong Direction

A Step in the Wrong Direction

The afternoon was sunny and warm and the grass was soft between his toes; Inuyasha spent some time just contemplating the freedom to enjoy the sensations of the day he had. He had woken from a nap with a feeling of well being and he had the entire time to himself, at least until the evening meal. It was not often that he could just go where he pleased; normally his limits were fairly set out for him, so the afternoon was a treat.

He found that the air was pleasantly cooler near the small stream and he sat on the bank and dangled his grubby feet in the water and shuddered as the tiny fish nibbled at his toes. For the first time he took his leisure and watched the butterflies and tracked the other busy insects by their sounds while the summer wild flowers added their heavy scents to the soporific atmosphere.

All in all though, they threatened to make him far too sleepy and that would never do, he couldn't afford to doze off again. Inuyasha had decided to check the perimeter to make sure that his companion was safe from harm. He couldn't sense any danger but that was no guarantee that there was none.

So with a sigh, Inuyasha left the sunny peaceful meadow and headed towards the woodlands that could hide any number of undesirables besides having a plethora of unnamed smells to track. Perhaps his companion would like a rabbit for her dinner as the fish were too small to make a satisfactory meal for when she woke up. He grinned conceitedly to himself, as he thought how she would praise him for being such a good provider.

Inuyasha looked around for a tree with suitable low branches to serve as a hide while he waited for the rabbits, but as he started to jump into the one he deemed perfect for his plan, he was grabbed from behind and held up by his clothing. As he struggled rather naturally from the indignity of being held by someone stronger than he; there was a suspicious chuckle, one he was very familiar with and he was turned round and then embraced tightly.

To make the indignity worse, his hair was lightly tousled and his ears petted; which never failed to make him malleable much to his chagrin, as she used this to control him which was not fair. She chuckled again;

"Inuyasha my little son, you may have illustrious footprints to follow but you are too young for independence yet. You know you mustn't go out of the garden."

Week 190 Independence challenge from Inuyasha Fanfic Contest. More than 250 words.


	2. Honey Lesson

Honey Lesson

Inuyasha was collecting the honey with a long twisted stick, ready to drip his catch into a large jar he'd 'borrowed' for the purpose. He and his mother loved honey but it was a rare treat, and most of his catch would be used to keep for medicine; coughs and cuts alike benefitted from the natural gift of the bees. However Izayoi always made sure to decant some to use for the small cakes and sweetmeats that Inuyasha adored.

When he got home clutching his prize in both hands, he was so proud that he hadn't dropped it when the bee stung the tender inside of his puppy ear. Mama was there to make it all better as she clucked and fussed and removed the stinger, kissing the ear with love and drying the nearly shed tears from eyes more golden than the honey.

However, there was a lesson here too; one she hoped would reach the heart of the youth who was often badly mistreated by others.

"Remember Inuyasha, my darling boy; the bee died for its act of revenge. Never let that happen to you, protect yourself and others by all means, but do not seek vengeance for the wrong you suffer; never open yourself to that great bitterness of anger, for it could kill you. Do you understand my son?"

"I think so Mama; I'll always protect you." Then he grinned, as the pain was lessened by a blob of sweet honey on his tongue.

Challenge by Inuyasha Issekiwa lj, 250 words max, subject Revenge.


	3. Boat

Boat

Izayoi looked at the crude wooden boat held in the small claws as her young son clutched the toy to his breast in his sleep. It had been lovingly carved and painted, and had two material sails. String had been nailed fore and aft, enabling the safe passage across water, if held by two on opposite sides, each could pull and tow the boat to his side and unload the small treat that was cargo. Then the other would pull it back, the game had gone on for long happy hours.

The idyllic picture of two boys playing happily together, ended abruptly however when Inuyasha's companion was dragged away from the game by his exceedingly angry father. He shouted vehemently at the small hanyou, before forbidding his son to see Inuyasha again. Inuyasha lowered his head and followed the pair albeit at a distance, until the father turned to him. The hanyou held out the boat to his friend, but it was smacked to the ground violently by the man, who said that his son needed no contaminated plaything.

Inuyasha waited until they were out of sight then picked up the boat and carried it home. Izayoi needed no explanation, she had seen the confrontation and noticed the firm set of her son's chin even as he hid behind his fringe and murmured _'good night'_ to her. But she deplored all prejudice when she noted the drying tears on his face, indicating her child had cried himself to sleep.

Challenge lj Iyfic community. 250 words max. Toy


	4. Taking a Chance

Fence/250min

The enclosed area was a safe haven for the village children, where the small ones who were too young to work could play and so could the older ones when their work was done for the day. There was a pit that could be dug, the soft earth tilled to a fine powder by generations and there were two large trees that could be climbed and that had platforms at intervals where secret meetings could be held or picnics eaten.

Ropes hung from the branches that made excellent swings and by and large the children looked after each other. Soft springy turf covered the ground to make a soft landing for any who took a tumble. Any bullying was universally condemned and the child not allowed to go inside the fence for a set period of time.

At night it became the playground of another child, one who was never allowed inside the small park when the rest of the children were playing under penalty of a beating from the village head. Inuyasha took then to hiding behind bushes and remaining very still to watch those who should have been his playfellows, had he been completely human and not a filthy half-breed.

But when everyone had gone inside for the night and it had become dark, Inuyasha was able to play to his heart's content. He could see very well in the dark and the thought of him coming to harm if no one was to watch out for him was laughable. He climbed and jumped and ate his snack up on a platform he alone could jump to and every night he pretended he wasn't lonely.

It was good fun though in the main and he gained exercise from the time he was allotted by his mother; but no matter how hard he imagined, he didn't have the same enjoyment that he had seen when the others were all together. He had used to go and stand outside the wooden fence to look through the slats, but the screams of the very small ones always brought parents running, and retribution for frightening their offspring was swift and painful.

He wasn't even supposed to go inside when no one else was there, but it was too tempting and Izayoi knew that Inuyasha could be silent and hide so that no one could see him if he had to, he'd learned such subterfuge early. But his mother was always relieved when she could appear at her door thereby letting him know his time was up and that he had to come in; because only within her home and arms was her precious child truly safe.

Iyfic challenge; Fence. 250 words min (448 words)


	5. Ruined

Ruined

"Oh, Inuyasha stop please." But it was too late; the young hanyou had already started to scrabble up his mother in his eagerness to see his brother, who was on one of his rare visits. He stopped once he was able to put his arms around his mother's neck and grinned at the expressionless Sesshoumaru from the safety of Izayoi's arms.

Sesshoumaru merely sniffed at the boy and turned away, not caring that Inuyasha's face fell at the lack of response to his own happy greeting. He had only come to check on the couple and to bring rabbits, as it was clear none of the humans really cared how the youkai's whore and child fared. The Taiyoukai glanced down his nose at the rips and tears in her outer kimono and she blushed, but immediately defended her pup.

"Inuyasha's claws are not yet fully under his control; at least this one is still repairable and he will learn before long that my gown is not as sturdy as tree bark." She blushed again at her slightly ragged state, but Sesshoumaru made no comment, nor did he look at either of them before he left.

The next day, Izayoi was visited by a beautiful youkai female and invited to choose silks of various colours each from a bolt of the finest material laid in front of her, the youkai explained;

"My Master has said it is wholly inappropriate that his father's human be clad in rags; choose well Milady."

Inuyasha Issekiwa Community-Bolt; 250 words max.


	6. Introduction

Introductions

With everything that had happened that night, Izayoi had had only the barest glimpse of her new baby. She had been exhausted by the birth and the worry about whether anyone would heed her warning about the arrival of Inu no Taishou. Then she had only just finished feeding the swaddled babe that the quickly departing midwife had pushed to her breast, before Takemaru had entered the birthing room and taken her life.

After that it had been awful as she watched the last stand of her youkai lover when he told her in desperation to live and call the child Inuyasha. Her son, her now fatherless son she despaired as she heard the building collapse behind her.

Inuyasha was crying for her attention now and yet she dared not stop, there was danger all around her and she didn't know where she was going when suddenly she was picked up and carried off in what she vaguely understood was a ball of youki. She was put down just as abruptly outside a hut and a young youkai she didn't know said;

"My father had this place prepared for you."

"Thank you...your father has..."

"This Sesshoumaru understands; this is the child?" He said moving to the baby, whereupon Izayoi uncovered Inuyasha for his brother's inspection. Sesshoumaru took note of the shock of white hair with the tiny puppy ears and the golden eyes that stared back at him.

"Let it be known that This Sesshoumaru claims his brother's life."

Iyfic Community; 250 words max, prompt- Shock.


	7. Protection

Protection

How could she, his mother, have been so blind? Inuyasha wasn't out all day playing; he was out waiting for his bruises to clear, so she wouldn't worry for him. Izayoi might never have known had she not wanted to peep at her young one at play; instead finding him by the stream alone, just sitting and healing. It was so unfair, he was so very little, but she knew what she must do; his father had left the fire rat for protection and now it would protect his son.

The seamstress youkai from the Western Palace had told her that the fire rat cloth would expand and grow with the youkai of the wearer, and now it was time to put that to the test. Carefully, during the nights while her child slept his hurts away, Izayoi cut out the pattern from the jacket her beloved had left her. Then she sewed by lamplight with matching coloured thread of youkai silk, until she had a small suit fit for her son.

As she sewed her tears fell for her lonely baby and her lost lover, and she prayed that the firerat would serve the child as he grew and that it had not been sacrificed in vain by his father, who may have lived still if he had worn it himself. Into every stitch she had poured her love, it must not fail Inuyasha; he would probably need the garments for many years, when she too was gone.

Inuyasha Issekiwa Community; prompt -Thread,250 words max


	8. Peril

Peril

Inuyasha sat high in the branches of a large tree with such a huge trunk that the animal or bird that had made the hole he was currently sheltering in had been able to make it big enough and quite comfortable with moss and feathers. Big enough that a small boy who had been able to enlarge the opening slightly with his sharp claws so that he could crawl inside, found that he was not cramped too badly.

His hanyou senses had told him the hole was disused and had been all season, so there was not much danger of anything bothering him that night. The tree was near the edge of the forest but that didn't matter, Inuyasha preferred to be able to see the stars on the moonless night; at least there was some light. He hated these nights even more if it were so dark he couldn't see his own hands, and strained his eyes to see if he had them open or not.

When Inuyasha had been sheltered by his mother, there was always a candle or lantern on every night so that he could see when he became human; he blinked away the stupid and dangerous tears, there could be no more help from her. But in the months since her death, Inuyasha had learned not to look for light on his human night; humans were even worse if they saw his change in the morning and found out that the poor little orphaned human boy was a hanyou.

They would claim he was deceiving them on purpose for dark purposes; he had been lucky to escape with his life several times. So now he had to find a place to hide out in the wild and try not to fear the dark or cry in loneliness, because youkai would scent and find him. This hole was perfect and Inuyasha had made sure nothing was in the area before jumping up with some apples, to sit and wait for the sun to set.

Inuyasha was really quite warm in the hole, there was no draught as the wind was coming from the other direction and the moss and feathers were insulating, as was his own fire rat. His now dark hair blended in the shadows and camouflaged him well, if any were there to see him. But despite the boy's relative comfort and the fact that it had been a long and tiring day following many of the same, he dared not sleep.

He was being stalked; something haunted his steps and had done for almost all of his life. Inuyasha had never seen it, but he was certain he had heard it often as it crept round searching for the right opportunity to devour him. Inuyasha knew it wasn't very intelligent or it would have caught him by now, but that didn't mean it wasn't dangerous.

'The Monster' as Inuyasha called it in his head, having only heard it called by that name, had followed him from his village where his mother died. He would hear it snuffle for his scent in the undergrowth and it had a variety of sounds ranging from snarling animal to squawking bird and it could probably fly; of course he knew it was youkai, he had found out what that was before his mother became ill.

The creature had only been seen in the shadows, its form not discernable; it had appeared in the forest behind Inuyasha and the other children had pointed at it shrieking about the monster and run to their homes. Inuyasha too had fled to his mother's arms; it had not been long since he'd been allowed out on his own and the darkness in the woods had alarmed him. The monster seemed to then have focused its attentions on the young hanyou, but so far Inuyasha had escaped it every time.

The small one kept himself awake and therefore alert by reminding himself of all the times that he had outwitted the monster and kept alive. There had been the times when he had only nearly escaped by running into a village and out the other side, or hidden in an out of town barn while the humans had driven it away. Although even when he heard the hunts die down and people call to one another that the monster had gone, the boy remained hidden, knowing that it was not fully gone and was merely waiting for him to show himself.

A couple of times he had heard it in the forest as it tried to catch his scent, once he even felt guilty as it had chased a couple of woodsmen instead of him. He had stumbled on the clearing as the monster followed and although he had moved away instantly so as not to endanger the men, their own cries of 'monster' had drawn it to them. One had thrown his axe at it but it had missed and nearly caught Inuyasha instead where he was hiding. If he had not already got his head down by his knees it would have killed him.

One day he knew he would be strong enough to face and defeat the creature. The sun rose and he became hanyou again and he caught the scent of Sesshoumaru close by; in fact his brother was at the base of the tree waiting for him. The youkai looked at his hanyou brother and sneered as he pulled moss out of the pup's silver hair while the innocent golden eyes stared up at him, not yet afraid.

Tweaking the ludicrously huge ears, Sesshoumaru's silky voice asked if Inuyasha still thought that each and every normal night time sound was a monster chasing him. Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru actually laughed, but it wasn't a nice sound.

"But the children said they saw the monster." Inuyasha asserted, and the elder brother decided it was time for the truth;

"And they did Inuyasha; they were looking at you."

IY Themes Community; Prompt Monster, 1000 words max


	9. Fallen Princess

Fallen Princess

It doesn't matter what anyone says or does to me, they cannot take away the fact that I am a Princess. I was born the last of eight children and the five boys, not to mention their wives, and then my own sisters took precedence over me, but I was still born a Princess. I have never been truly demure however, although I know all the right moves and correct things to say in company.

I can sing and dance; my voice is nice and my step light, but no one calls on me now to entertain except my young son, he is both my bane and my delight. My child is hanyou and is the most loving creature, he is sweet and well mannered despite the fact he is treated with cruel disdain; his telltale ears often flattened to his head as he overhears people talking about us.

Of course there was a high price to keep him; I was severely beaten when my 'transgression' was discovered, I had ruined my price, my value. But I was only going to be given like an award to a soldier of my father's who had done some service or the other, a man named Takemaru; he was pleasant enough, but he wasn't my choice.

Then of course they tried to introduce abortive herbs into my food or drink, but I was not going to fall for that trick; I had lived far too long in the women's areas not to know the tricks of all trades. Now my boy is mine alone, his father died to save us, but it wasn't for the love of me; it was his honour and perhaps love for his son.

I overheard the talk, and even had it slapped into me for being foolish enough to let him seduce me; but they were all wrong. The youkai didn't take advantage of me; I went of my own accord to seduce him. He was superb, the first time I saw him from a distance I wanted him; his breathtaking looks notwithstanding, it was his power and superb ease and confidence that drew me. I made up my mind that if I were to spend the rest of my life with someone like Takemaru, then I would give myself to someone I chose first.

I told my lover all of this of course, before he took me to his bed; he wanted to make sure that I understood what I was offering. I know that all I was to him, was a distraction, a toy, a utensil; and he made sure that I knew of his devotion to his mate and heir, his pride and joy. He even gave me plenty of time to reconsider my offer and would have taken me back to my quarters safely, but I had made my choice and by then he was fully willing to indulge me.

As I said, I knew many tricks, although I'd never put them into practice before and I was not so demure and no shrinking violet when I was with him. I know I fell in love; he knew it too, and he offered me a rueful smile when he left our Palace. Of course when my disgrace was discovered, he learned from an official letter that he was to be a father again.

To say I have no regrets would be a lie; I regret that he died and left his widow and young son, sons actually. I regret a hanyou has no place in either of his birth worlds. I regret I have nothing more to offer my beloved son than a lifetime of fighting and hiding. I regret that we live on the charity bestowed by the new Western Lord. I regret that I will die soon and leave my precious boy alone; he is too young to understand, but his brother has promised to watch over him.

Sesshoumaru has claimed Inuyasha's life; I choose to believe it will protect my innocent child from any others who would kill him for what he is. I regret many things, but I will never regret taking from The General his seed or giving birth to our son. Inuyasha will grow to be a great Prince one day, of this I am sure; I only hope that he will find it in his heart to forgive me.

Iyfic Community; Supporting Characters, free word count.


	10. Payment

Payment

It was late at night and the miko had gone to bed when she heard the slight hesitant knocking on her door. The woman was used to such calls; she was the healer and midwife to her community as most of her calling were and she called out for the person to wait while she dressed. Then taking a torch from her fire to light her way in the dark she opened the door but found nobody there.

However on the ground near the door she saw a furry bundle of two rabbits; they were fresh and cleaned ready for the dinner pot. This was a mystery; there was no note although there were footprints; small childish marks and the answer became clear.

She left the safety of her hut and walked towards the forest edge calling softly for the hanyou to come to her. Her senses indicated that the boy was nearby, she could feel his youki and when he didn't reply, she called again. Inuyasha dropped out of a tree and stood before her. The woman looked with pity on the dishevelled child who had been run from the village the day before when his mother died.

The miko had been the only one who had tried to help his sick mother and Inuyasha had shown his thanks in the only way he could and when she held open her arms he allowed himself a brief moment of comfort before he vanished for ever into the night.

Iyfic Community; Prompt, Thanks. 250 words max


	11. Partners

Partners

Inuyasha was a natural dancer, his moves fluid and full of unearthly grace and he was a sight to behold as his silver hair floated around his head like a halo. There weren't many opportunities like this that gave him the chance to just enjoy himself, but his toothy grin with the mischievous smile proved he was loving every second and her heart was gladdened. She loved Inuyasha with her whole heart and would fight to the death to make sure he had other times such as these.

Of course Inuyasha only had eyes for his partner, his dark haired beauty; her gown was peacock blue and her long and shiny hair, alight with ribbons and Kanzashi, swirled around her as she moved. The little bells adding their bright tinkling notes to the pleasing tune coming from the small village band as they played their melodies for the celebration of the harvest.

No one else mattered for either of them as they danced together in the light of coloured paper lanterns attached to their garden fence, in their own private celebration. Izayoi's love overflowed and she caught her giggling son from the air to hug him to her breast and in that moment it didn't matter that they were unwelcome to join in with the rest of the village. They were happy with each other and the life that had been improved because Sesshoumaru's pride and honour would not allow anything less for his father's blood...at least not yet.

Iyissekiwa community; prompt Tune, 250 words max


	12. An Accident

An Accident

Inuyasha came home after a long day playing outside on the warm spring day. His hair was dishevelled and matted, dry twigs and other things his mother couldn't name were also stuck in it, and she sighed knowing that it would take the best part of the evening to clean. Izayoi also took note then of the subdued child who was hiding his face behind his fringe, and although she didn't have a youkai nose she could almost scent the unshed tears that she knew were hiding in his eyes.

Her maternal blood began to boil, although outwardly she remained calm so as not to upset her child any further, and now she could see other bruises on his hands and face. She was in no doubt either that when she bathed him she would find more; and she did, thankfully they were no higher than his knees. When he was clean and made more comfortable, Izayoi sat down on their favourite cushion, her little son in her arms and she sang to him before asking him what had happened.

Izayoi was a little disconcerted at the shame that was obvious in her son's demeanour; he wouldn't look at her if he could avoid it and she was sure that he had been the target of village brats who had learned new and despicable words to call him. But she tried to calm herself; Inuyasha would pick up on her anger and think it was directed at him. However she was determined to visit the village headman and give him a piece of her mind and demand that he do something about the bullying or she would ask Sesshoumaru to intervene and that could get messy.

She had no love for this community they lived in and for a while her less than ladylike thoughts about what her lover's eldest son could do to them all was entertaining. But now her precious Inuyasha needed her calm and soothing, he needed her love and understanding and so she cooed at him and petted his hair. Although all he said in a timid voice when she asked what had happened was that it was an 'accident'. She'd heard that lie before and it made her mad to think that her proud lover's child was reduced to such fabrications because he was afraid for their safety. It was going to change.

"Inuyasha my lovey, do not fear; I know what happened." She said gently for his benefit.

"You do Mama? Inuyasha blushed and hid his face in her chest.

"The village children are being unkind to you again; they pushed you in the river didn't they? But you mustn't worry, soon it will stop."

"No Mama, you mustn't make a fuss, please..." Inuyasha practically begged and her heart wanted to break for his anguish.

"Do you think either I or your brother wishes to see you like this Inuyasha?" She was firm but he burst into tears and took the wind from her sails.

"It wasn't like that this time." He wailed.

"Then tell me, my son." She listened as the story came out, Inuyasha had been amusing himself alone, hunting and tracking within his boundaries and had lost sense of time. In his hurry to come home he had crossed the stream and slipped banging his head and his arms and legs on the partially submerged rocks. It had knocked him silly for a moment and then...it all became clear for her; Inuyasha's sense of shame was easily explained when she realised that his words meant that he had had an 'accident', he'd wet himself like a baby.

Izayoi's anger melted away and she deflated almost with nervous exhaustion, how easily she could have caused devastation over a misunderstanding had she called for Sesshoumaru. Her relief was immediate and she cuddled her little boy, making sure he knew she was not angry and in her relief, she asked for cakes and sweets for their tea, before allowing Inuyasha to curl up with her for the night.

Iyfic community: prompt, Accident. 250 word minimum.


End file.
